Musica
by mariion.malfoy
Summary: [[actualiizado! DM&HG! Ah.. El amor.. Él la ama locamente, ella no lo sabe.. Ella no ama a su novio, y de eso él se está dando cuenta.. Hecho de la vida real, con su toque mágico claro.. ¿Cómo terminarán éstos dos chicos?
1. Chapter 1

**Música Para Enamorados!**

Es un songfic. Bueno, serán varios en realidad. No es un oneshot como lo tenía planeado al principio. He escrito esto con la finalidad de reconciliar a mi buen amigo Alex con Natasha, que también es una chava genial. Por lo pronto, serán tres partes: la primera son los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy (que en este caso, encarna a mi amigo) hacia la joven que lo ha enamorado completamente. Espero les guste .)

Mariion.Malfoy

**Parte I**

**Manda una señal - Maná**

**Te quiero, si te quiero  
Voy andando como fiera  
Tras tus pies, amor.  
**

Heme aquí, muriéndome de amor. Yo, Draco Malfoy, me estoy muriendo de amor. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Me creí sin sentimientos; creía que nada ni nadie me importaban en realidad; creía sinceramente que yo estaba en lo cierto. Pero me he equivocado… No la puedo sacar de mis pensamientos…

Lo he hecho todo: salir con otras, besar a otras, acostarme con otras; he llegado incluso a golpearme a mi mismo cuando, desesperado, no hallo otra forma para dejar de pensar en ella. En ella. Solo en ella.

No pierdo tiempo cuando la tengo cerca, o cuando la veo sola. La miro profundamente y sin rencor. No puedo odiarle; es tan bella y hermosa… Ella me ha cautivado por completo. Me he vuelto su esclavo sin saberlo, su sombra sin notarlo. Y lo peor de todo es que lo se, y ella también lo ha notado. Por que no hace nada, absolutamente nada.

**  
Te veo y te deseo  
Pero tú tienes tu dueño  
Y no te puedes safar.  
**

Han pasado meses de mi furtiva protección hacia ti. Eres mi diosa, mi única diosa. Mi culto. Mi adoración. No hay deseo que no te cumpla. Obviamente, siempre a través de terceras personas. Como aquella vez en que no sabías que hacer para conseguirle al "cara rajada" de Potter una estúpida escoba nueva, ya que habías roto la de él al intentar volar sobre ella. Me costó mucho trabajo comprarle una escoba a ese tipo, pero si eso te iba a hacer feliz, no me importaba si se la dabas a él o a Dumbledore.

Pero aún así me alegro de verte sonreír. Una cálida y bella sonrisa, que hace juego con tu rostro perfecto. Toda tú eres perfecta. Aunque el gusto me dure poco, porque pronto ese estúpido imbécil de Weasley viene y te quita esa sonrisa que yo te provoqué indirectamente, y te hace sonreír. Te roba mis sonrisas; usurpa mi lugar. Pero no sonríes como acostumbras. Has cambiado con él; te siento menos abierta, menos sincera. Obviamente ese granuja no se ha dado cuenta puesto que sigue con su misma actitud. Y lo sé por que te conozco. Pero claro, tú no sabes desde hace cuanto tú has dejado de ser de él, para pasar a ser mía. Solo mía.

**  
Los días se pasan sin ti  
Las noches se alargan sin ti  
Sin tu amor, sin tus besos.  
**

Muero por tocarte, por besarte, por sentir tu respiración en mi cuello. Pero al mismo tiempo que te deseos, no quiero hacerte nada que tú no desees. Me tienes hechizado; estoy condenado a amarte sin ser correspondido. Por que esa es la verdad. No me quieres. No me amas como yo a ti. ¿He dicho acaso que te amo? Esto ya es demasiado. No puedo soportar más verte a lado de ese idiota bueno para nada. Tú eres mía.

Paso noches enteras pensándote, imaginándote a mi lado, dibujándote en mi mente, soñando que vienes hacia mí, y dices que me quieres. Y luego me besas, y me abrazas, y me sigues besando. Y luego caigo en cuenta de que el sol ya ha salido, y lo maldigo cien veces. Lo maldigo por que ya no me deja seguir soñando, por que me despierta, me lleva a esta maldita realidad.

No se como he hecho para sobrevivir sin ti.

**  
Ay, si tuvieras libertad  
A tu lado yo estaría amor  
Hey, dame, dame una señal  
Cuando seas libre mi amor.  
**

Cada vez eres más distante a Weasley, y pasas más tiempo metida en algún rincón de la torre de astronomía, que paseando de la mano de ese. Cada vez eres más reservada con él, y en cambio hablas más con Potter, o con su pobretona novia. Y ahora me duele llamarla pobretona. ¿Ves lo que has hecho? Me has sensibilizado. ¡A mí, el grandioso Draco Malfoy! ¡Me has cambiado! Un solo comentario tuyo ha bastado para reivindicarme. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Tú hablabas con esa chica en uno de los pasillos. Ella estaba furiosa por no se que cosa que yo le había dicho. Seguramente la había humillado. Tú la veías dulce y tierna como siempre, como lo haces con todos menos conmigo. Por que sé que me odias. Y cuando estaba decidido a marcharme, oí decir de tus dulces labios:

- Ginny, Malfoy siempre será Malfoy. Él no es una mala persona en realidad. Es solo que no sabe como tratar a las personas. Piensa que no tiene sentimientos, pero no es así. Las cosas le duelen y mucho, y aparente que no. Él...es como Ron (Reconozco que pare este punto yo quería darme un tiro. ¿Yo ser como ese?) sólo que Ron es por fuera lo que es por dentro; y Malfoy, bueno, él prefiere mantenerse así para no verse débil. De verdad, si fuera un poco menos reservado, creo que llegaría a ser una muy buena persona. Más de lo que ya es…

Eso dijiste aquella vez; y me quede helado. ¿Realmente piensas eso de mí o lo ha dicho solo para tranquilizar a la niña esa? ¡Me vuelves loco!

**  
Ay, no lo puedo soportar  
No me quiero derrumbar  
Mándame un mensaje, una señal  
Manda una señal de amor  
Manda una señal amor.  
**

La vez pasada preferiste que yo tomara la última taza de té que quedaba para tomar en la sala, aquella vez en que accidentalmente tomamos la jarra al mismo tiempo. Alegaste que la ibas a tomar por que recogerías la mesa, y no por que quisieras tomar más té. No sabía si era mentira, pero no iba a actuar como un niño. Así que me tomé la taza, mientras te veía continuar con tu lectura. Ya se ha vuelto algo habitual entre nosotros, puesto que ambos vivimos casi juntos: somos premios anuales. Gracias a eso puedo verte todos los días, primero que nadie, y siempre soy el último que ves todas las noches. De eso me encargo. Y no hay día en que no lo cumpla. Me encanta verte sonreír, pensar, cantar, escribir, regañar, dormir. Como la otra vez que cuando volví mis ojos hacia ti, te habías quedado dormida en el sofá. En mí sofá. Pero no te quité de ahí, me quedé viéndote como un estúpido enamorado. Y me puse a pensar en lo feliz que me harías, si de verdad me quisieras. Te vi, te grabé en mi mente, en mis recuerdos para siempre. Tu respiración era la música de fondo; tu rostro, el espectáculo a apreciar.

**  
Te veo acorralada,  
De unos brazos que no te dejan mover  
Te deseo y me deseas  
Pero estas muy aprisionada corazón  
**

Hasta que el inoportuno de Weasley entró a la sala y te despertó brutalmente, sin tacto ni consideración alguna. ¿Qué su madre no le ha enseñado a tocar antes de entrar? Yo solo permanecía ausente en la conversación, o mejor dicho, en el monólogo que ese estaba diciendo. Tú no lo oías, lo sé porque tu mirada así lo decía. Solo lo mirabas, dulce, y con prudencia. Habías olvidado que tú y el habían quedado de verse hoy en la tarde. ¿En verdad no puede ver tu cansancio? ¿No puede comprenderte? Sigue hablando, y está empezando a perder la paciencia porque tú no le respondes nada. Has vuelto a perderte en ti misma y tus pensamientos. Y él se da cuenta de hacia donde ves, y yo también: me ves a mí. Weasley pega un grito en el mismísimo cielo cuando se da cuenta. Y tu lo sigues ignorando; yo estoy en shock. Se mueve, sigue gritando, alza los brazos, y ni así consigue llamar tu atención.

- Ron, ya basta. Me estás avergonzando frente al idiota de Malfoy.

Te levantaste, sonreíste discreta al ver lo anonadado que habías dejado a tu hombrecito. Lo dejaste sin palabras, y eso me dio gusto. Subiste a tu cuarto, pero no cerraste la puerta; solo la emparejaste. Y ese tarado bueno para nada se fue de inmediato. Esa ni yo me la esperaba…

**  
Y no viviré sin tu amor,  
Y no parare hasta tener,  
Tu amor y tus besos.  
**

Me gustas mucho Hermione Granger.

**  
Hey….. estoy viviendo sin vivir,  
Estoy muriendo sin poder morir,  
Hey…. dime, dime tell me tu,  
Cuando seas libre mi amor.**

Has despertado de muy buen humor, se te ve en los ojos. Andas en pijama por toda la sala, buscando algo que has perdido. Le has puesto un hechizo a la puerta para que, a menos de que se tenga consentimiento mío y tuyo, las personas no puedan entrar. Has alegado que es para que puedas andar en pijama sin problema alguno. Y yo te recordé de mi presencia, y dijiste que para ti yo ya era algo común. Algo normal para ti. Te habías acostumbrado a mí.

- ¿Y no crees que esa bestia vaya a tirar la puerta?

- El punto es que yo tendré que decir que sí, y tú tendrás que decir que no.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo diré que no? Es una buena forma de fastidiarte.

- Sé que eres inteligente, y sé que detestas su presencia tanto como yo a su enorme grado de desconfianza hacia mí. Es un favor, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te cumpliré el favor?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una tonta? – dijiste sacando de tu estantería un viejo y empolvado libro del dominio del Quidditch.

- ¿Y esto qué? – fingí demencia. No me iba a descubrir ante ti. Tú reíste con mesura. Te diste la media vuelta, susurrando algo parecido a un gracias en italiano. No sabía que dominabas el italiano.

****

Ay no lo puedo soportar,  
No me quiero derrumbar,  
Mándame un mensaje, una señal,  
Mándame tu luz amor,  
Manda una señal amor.  


He bajado a la sala y no estás. No estás en tu cuarto, en el baño, entre las estanterías, ni en la torre de astronomía. Es domingo, y algo me dice que tampoco estarás en la biblioteca. La sangre me corre más rápido de lo normal. Mi respiración va y viene, no tiene ni pulso y velocidad definidos. No te hallo por ninguna parte. No hay nadie en los pasillos, ni el gran comedor, ni en las aulas, ni en los jardines, ni en Hogsmeade. No se como diablos he llegado tan rápido a Hogsmeade, pero ya te busqué en cada tienda, y no estás. Todo me da vueltas, siento subir y bajar el estómago; tengo mil nudos en la garganta. Doy un giro y me hallo en la biblioteca. ¿Qué está pasando? Me siento mojado por completo. Abro los ojos y estás tú derramando agua sobre mi cara, totalmente asustada.

- Cálmate, fue solo un mal sueño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta estúpida numero uno.

- Por qué te oí gritar como loco. Mi imaginación me hace pensar cosas muy raras últimamente.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – pregunta estúpida numero dos.

- Por la puerta, inteligente.

- ¿Y porqué me echabas agua? – pregunta estúpida numero tres.

- Para que te despertaras. Tus gritos me estaban perforando el oído. Son las tres de la mañana, y no me dejabas dormir arrogante. Así que, a menos que tengas algo que contar, me retiro.

No te dije nada. De hecho, vi en mi sueño reflejado el miedo que tengo a perderte. Pero te tomaste la molestia a venir a ver que demonios me pasaba, muy a pesar de tu cansancio. Tu puñetero novio te había prácticamente acosado todo el día. No te deja respirar. Lo estás llegando a odiar. Tanto o menos como me odias a mí. Me duele pensar eso: que me odias profundamente. No tienes derecho a odiarme si yo ya no te odio. Y para ser sincero, creo que jamás lo hice.

**  
Vivir, sin ti vivir,  
Estarse muriendo sin morir;  
Estar, sin ti, estar,  
Estarse muriendo sin morir,  
**

- Malfoy, si quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo. No importa la hora – dijiste para luego sonreír levemente, como hace mucho que no lo haces. Tu paz y tu tranquilidad me permitieron conciliar el sueño. Me reconfortaste, me animaste sin saberlo. ¿Fue eso una señal? ¿Un indicio de que hay afecto? ¿O fue solo mera coincidencia?

**  
Amor, donde estarás  
Manda un mensaje, una señal  
Y no, no pararé,  
No viviré sin ti amor…. NO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Música Para Enamorados!**

Es un songfic. Bueno, serán varios en realidad. No es un oneshot como lo tenía planeado al principio. He escrito esto con la finalidad de reconciliar a mi buen amigo Alex con Natasha, que también es una chava genial. Por lo pronto, serán tres partes: la primera son los pensamientos de Draco Malfoy (que en este caso, encarna a mi amigo) hacia la joven que lo ha enamorado completamente. Espero les guste.

Mariion.Malfoy

**Parte II**

**Wherever you are - Laava**

**When I feel blue, I think of you, cause you're true,**

**Wherever you are**

Heme aquí, sentada en el sofá tratando de leer un libro. Yo, Hermione Granger, estoy tratando de leer un libro. Hace tiempo que me pasa; no me puedo concentrar. Batallo un poco para poner atención a las clases, sobretodo si sé que los de Slytherin están en la misma aula. No lo comprendo. De verdad que no lo comprendo. Y más porque Malfoy está ahí.

Lo he hecho todo: lo ignoro, lo insulto, lo desprecio. Y nada me satisface. Nada me llena. Una vez estuve a punto de golpearle, pero no me atreví. No por el hecho de que fuera a afectar a mi casa. No fue eso, sino otra cosa. Otra cosa la cual no llego a entender. Tal vez sea lástima, o tal vez no. Tal vez es paranoia mía, o tal vez no. O sea tal vez algo que me da miedo aceptar. Quién sabe.

Con él nunca se sabe… Pienso que le pasa algo; lo presiento. Me ha dado por observarlo cuando el no se da cuenta, cuando se pone a hacer sus deberes en la sala común. Él también es premio anual. Bueno, tal vez sean simples figuraciones, pero a Malfoy le pasa algo.

**Near or far you still are my shining star**

**Sometimes it's mad, things get bad, and I'm sad,**

**Wherever you are**

Llevo cuatro meses conviviendo con él; cuatro meses en los que me he dado cuenta de que Malfoy no es tan malo como aparenta ser. Le duelen las cosas. Pero esa estúpida sangre que le corre por las venas, lo hace actuar así: arrogante, frío, cruel. Malfoy no es así; lo sé. He llegado a la conclusión de que él es como Harry. Ya lo he hablado con él, y me ha dicho que vivir cerca Malfoy me está afectando demasiado. Me ha dicho en broma que si me hago mortífaga, me hará volver aunque sea a rastras y que luego colgará a Malfoy de los pies y lo echará al lago, y que si no puede se hará también el un mortífago. Aunque, dudo mucho que eso suceda, puesto que Voldemort se ha ido para siempre. Harry a cambiado mucho desde entonces. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasa, y teme. Siento, de alguna manera, que él también se ha dado cuenta de la realidad de Malfoy. Pero los hombres son demasiado orgullosos. Jamás cederá. Y que decir de Ron, que es más terco que Malfoy cuando pretendo sentarme en el sofá. Dice es su sofá, pero lo cierto es que el mueble es tan mío como de él.

Aunque no puedo quejarme. Desde que me volví premio anual, he tenido muy buena suerte. Demasiada, para mi gusto. Es una verdadera casualidad. Harry dice que siempre le veo el lado malo a las cosas que pasan, especialmente a las que me suceden a mí. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, fue de verdad una suerte hallar una escoba idéntica a la de Harry, cuando le rompí la suya. Un chico de Hufflepuff vendía la suya, y la verdad es que me pareció una verdadera casualidad que se vendiera la misma escoba que Harry tenía (bueno, no la misma, sino más bien, era el mismo modelo).

Harry sabe porqué me he vuelto novia de Ron. La verdad es que no sé porqué acepté serlo, pero Harry dice que lo único que hago al seguir con Ron es hacerle daño, herir sus sentimientos.

La tarde en que Ron me confesó sus sentimientos, te acaba de ver besándote con la zorra de Parkinson…

**There is light by my side I feel alright**

**Because our love is big, bigger then the two of us**

**And words can I describe, how I miss you so much**

Es cierto, ya lo he pensado bastante. Yo no quiero ni siento nada por Ron. Lo he hecho para ver tu reacción; y sigues como siempre: extraño. Eso sí, tu trato ha sido algo distante, más que de costumbre. Y me siento mal por todo esto, porque Harry siempre tuvo la razón. Me da coraje aceptarlo: yo enamorada de ti. No se como, ni cuando. Lo estoy. Adoro la forma en que haces tus deberes, la forma en que tomas la taza de té con tanta delicadez, la forma en que miras hacia la ventana, en que te sientas, en que caminas, en que duermes. Te he visto dormir en tu aclamado sofá varias veces. Sonará demasiado cursi pero he pasado noches enteras imaginándote, dibujándote en mi mente, en mis sueños. Y esa es la única forma en que te puedo tener cerca de mí, sonriente y libre. Porque esa maldita ramera no te deja en paz. Te persigue como fiera hambrienta. Y la odio. ¿La odio por que se ha acostado contigo? No, no es por eso…creo…

**I feel love in your arms, and I feel love when im with you**

**I feel love in your eyes, wherever you may be**

He oído muy buenas cosas de ti, Malfoy. Me han dicho que el otro día ayudaste a una niña de primero a bajar de una de las trampas de Peeves. Y, también que esa niña se parecía a mí. No creo que lo hayas hecho por eso. Lo dudo. Tú me odias. Y has dejado de insultar a Ginny, y me puedo atrever a decir que te da igual si te mira feo o no. Creo que desde aquella vez en que la hiciste llorar en frente de todos, dejaste de decirle cosas. Aunque bueno, mi conducta contigo fue bastante dura todo ese mes. Me he dado cuenta que influyo en ti; no se porque, pero te importa lo que haga o deje de pensar acerca de todo, y en especial, de ti. Piensas que me importas. Eso crees.

Crees bien…

Aunque ahora que lo razono, eso es un punto malo a mi favor; crees que me tienes bajo tu control, y a sabiendas de eso, haces tus acciones en base a mis reacciones. Por que piensas que te odio, y que me importa tu entorno para saber como fastidiarte. Pero crees mal, yo no te odio… Eso sería decir que si me importas, porque paso la mitad del día pensando en ti, y la otra mitad, en nada porque Ron está junto mío y cuando está cerca no me deja pensar en otra cosa más en lo mucho que me aburre. Maldito seas Draco Malfoy… Maldito seas…

**You make me high; I can fly, touch the sky,**

**Wherever you are**

**I feel free in ecstasy, just you and me**

No se cuando pasó, pero nos llevamos bien. Gustamos del mismo té, del mismo día de la semana, y no somos partidarios de las salidas en masa a Hogsmeade. Estar junto a ti, me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir mejor, y lo más importante, superior a esa Parkinson. Perfecto, lo acepto. Verte con esa tipa me da celos, hace que le grite a Ron sin sentido alguno, e ignore los intentos de Harry y Ginny por tranquilizarme. Pero no te das cuenta de eso, por desgracia. Y tal vez, así sea mejor. Tú me odias… Y no es justo, por que yo no… Ya no…

Me gustas mucho Draco…

**You save my day, pave the way, and you stay,**

**Wherever you are**

He simulado que me he quedado dormida en tu dichoso sofá, el cual es tan tuyo como mío. Ya no puedo ver lo que haces, por que, obviamente tengo los ojos cerrados. Nadie puede aparentar dormir con los ojos abiertos, a menos que esa persona sea Luna. Te oigo dejar tu pluma dentro del tintero, y apoyar tus brazos sobre la mesa. Tal vez también tienes sueño. La sala ha quedado en silencio; ni un solo murmullo se oye, más que nuestras respiraciones, y el fuego de la chimenea. Todo está en perfecta paz, en perfecta calma. Me gusta mucho cuando estamos así, por que a pesar de que estamos tan cerca el uno del otro, de verdad estamos lejos. Solamente con oír tu voz siento que vuelvo a ser yo, en otro mundo, lejos de este, de Ron, de Parkinson, de todo. Yo quiero vivir junto a ti, Malfoy. Es patético pensar esto, por que ni siquiera se si tu sientes lo mismo. Esperare un rato más para abrir los ojos: quiero volverte a ver…

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, noto que alguien entra histérico por la puerta. Esos gritos… Es Ron. Lo que me recuerda, que quedé de verme con él hoy. Lo olvidé otra vez. Tengo que abrir los ojos; te molestarás más si notas que te ignoro por completo. Tarde. Ya te diste cuenta. Ni siquiera se que demonios miro yo: cualquier cosa es mejor que verte a ti, querido. Y luego todos caímos en cuanta: yo te veía a ti, Malfoy. Y sonreíste; jamás te das cuenta cuando sonríes de esa manera.

- Ron, ya basta. Me estás avergonzando frente al idiota de Malfoy.

Me levanté, sonreí discreta al ver lo anonadado que había dejado a Ron. Lo dejé sin palabras, y eso me dio algo de vergüenza. Subí a mi cuarto, pero no cerré la puerta; solo la emparejé. Supongo que Ron se habrá ido de inmediato, por que no lo oí discutir contigo. Me tiré en mi cama, sin siquiera cambiarme. Luego de un rato, reuní bastantes fuerzas para levantarme y cambiarme de ropa. Y fue justo ahí, en ese instante, cuando lo comprendí todo…

**In my heart from the stud we'll never part**

**Because our love is big, bigger then the two of us**

Has despertado de muy buen humor, se te ve en los ojos Malfoy. Bajas por las escaleras con el sueño aun encima, pero sonriente. Algo no muy común en ti. Le he puesto un hechizo a la puerta para que, a menos de que se tenga consentimiento mío y tuyo, las personas no puedan entrar. He tenido que alegar que es para que pueda yo andar en pijama sin problema alguno. Y me te recordaste de tu presencia, y te dije que para mi tú ya eras algo común. Algo normal para mí. Me he acostumbrado a ti.

- ¿Y no crees que esa bestia vaya a tirar la puerta?

- El punto es que yo tendré que decir que sí, y tú tendrás que decir que no.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo diré que no? Es una buena forma de fastidiarte.

- Sé que eres inteligente, y sé que detestas su presencia tanto como yo a su enorme grado de desconfianza hacia mí. Es un favor, Malfoy.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te cumpliré el favor?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy una tonta? – dije sacando de mi estantería un viejo y empolvado libro del dominio del Quidditch.

- ¿Y esto qué? – fingiste demencia. Me reí con mesura ante ti. Me di la media vuelta, susurrando algo parecido a un 'gracias' en italiano. No sabías que dominaba el italiano. Sé que te sorprendiste.

**And words can I describe, how I miss you so much**

**I feel love in your arms (in your arms), and I feel love when im with you**

Me gustas mucho, Draco…

**I feel love in your eyes, wherever you may be (wherever you may be)**

**(Wherever you are...)**

**(I feel love…)**

**La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la…**

**(Wherever you are…)**


End file.
